


A Second Chance

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Cor is mentioned, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Impaled, Injury, Noct Whump Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: Noct Whump Week Day 7: Assassination Attempt / "Hold Him Down"





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> grammar edited on 8/30/18

“-old him down! ...to keep him steady!” Noctis heard through the haze of pain. There were arms on his shoulders and legs. They wouldn’t let go; he kept fighting but they wouldn’t let him go. _Please, just let me go!_ He begged. He needed to get away.

“..oct…octis… Noctis! It’s just us, try and calm down.” He heard an accented voice say, cutting through the pain and anxiety.

“...Ignis?” The prince whined out, uncaring about appearances when he knew something was terribly wrong.

“Yes, Gladio and Prompto are here as well. Are you with us?” Noctis subtly nodded as he realized he felt Gladio’s hands on his shoulders and Prompto holding his ankles.

“Ok. You’ve been poisoned with a drug that is messing with your magic and mental state. The calmer you stay, the better.”

Noctis didn’t know what was going on but he trusted Ignis. The prince started to take a deep breath when he felt something shift in his side. His breathing picked up again, “Wh-What’s that?!”

“You have a piece of metal stuck in your side. It is also the thing currently poisoning you. We have to get it out immediately.” Ignis stated, trying to keep the panic out of his voice but failing. Gladio noticed and squeezed the prince’s shoulder. “Stay still, we’ve got this.” Prompto chimed in as well. “Don’t worry, buddy! We’ll protect you from now on.”

 _Wait, what?_ Protect him from who-

Noct’s thoughts grounded to a halt when Ignis grabbed the thing sticking out of his side and started to count. “Wait wait waitwaitwai-” 

His advisor pulled the metal from his body, and the last thing he knew was pressure on his wound and voices calling for him to stay awake.

* * *

 

The world came back to him in pieces. He knew he wasn’t on the hard ground anymore; the surface was comfortable for his back. Speaking of his back, it was clear he was on some kind of painkillers. The pain was there but muted, an ache instead of throbbing. He also felt something wrapped around his stomach. ...Why was he bandaged?

Noctis’s eyes flew open as he rolled to the side, eyes frantically searching for his retinue. He didn’t have to look for long, finding Gladio sitting ramrod straight next to his bed. Ignis was sitting in a chair by the hotel room door, looking just as alert as his shield. Prompto was sitting on the other bed using his phone, but surprisingly, not for King’s Knight.

Gladio was the first to notice he was awake, but the others followed quickly. “Hey.” He spoke, gently pushing him back onto the bed. “It’s alright, we’re all safe right now.”

Ignis quickly strode over to his bedside, checking his bandage and his temperature. “Are you in any pain?” He asked.

Noctis snorted and said “No more than usual.” before reading the room. He had never seen his Crownsguard so tense. Noctis straightened up as much as he could and demanded “What happened?” using his best King-ly voice, though he could tell it fell a little flat.

Gladio stood into the official Crownsguard stance and stoically answered, “There was an attempt on your life. We noticed too late, and you were struck with his sword. It contained poison that would have killed you had it been any closer to your heart. We were able to administer an antidote as soon as you were hit. It was clear he thought he could keep us busy long enough for the poison to work. He was, luckily, wrong.” 

Ignis quickly cleared his throat and took over the explanation. “Gladio and Prompto quickly took care of the assailant while I administered the antidote. You were no longer in immediate danger but we needed to remove the sword. You woke up at that point. Do you remember?”

Noctis kept his eyes to the bed as he thought, the memories rushing back. “We thought he was just someone in need of help…” He murmured.

Prompto spoke up at this point. “I felt something was off about him but I kept my mouth shut. I thought it was just anxiety or something. I’m so sorry.” He bowed, showing how truly sorry and regretful he felt.

Noctis took in their words and actions and tensed. “You all can’t blame yourself. I can summon swords at will! I should have been able to protect myself!”

“Noctis, we are your friends and loyal companions, but we are also your Crownsguard. Our one duty as Crownsguard is to serve and protect you. We failed.” Ignis painfully admitted.

“I get hurt doing stupid stuff all the time! That’s never your fault!” Noctis argued.

“Noct, buddy. That’s you joking around. This was someone coming to end your life. This is on us.” Prompto replied. He was still clutching his phone.

“But-” Noctis started, as his pain flared, causing him to clutch his side and groan.

Ignis quickly helped him lay back down. “We can continue this conversation after you have rested, if you would like.” He grabbed a water bottle and put it on the bedside table. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

Noctis was quickly losing his fight against sleep, but knew he had to say something. As his eyes fell shut and his body relaxed, the prince mumbled out “I still trust you guys…”

He would have no idea how much those words meant to his retinue.

* * *

 

Once Noctis’ eyes fell shut the three men let out a deep sigh of both relief and regret.

“He should be okay with a little more rest, though we should keep an eye out for any side effects we might have missed.” Ignis said, walking towards the fridge to find food for them.

Prompto nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, reading from his phone. “Cor said he’ll take care of the assassin. He’s leaving Noct in our care.”

Gladio sighed and leaned forward. “We’re never gonna hear the end of this from Cor. And we shouldn’t.” He stated, looking at his sleeping prince. “We really messed up.”

“All we can do now is train harder and keep a better eye out.” Prompto said while playing with his wristband. “Noct still trusts us. I say we don’t give up that second chance.”

“Agreed.”

“Let’s just try not to lose him, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something for Noct-Whump-Week last minute, so I hope you enjoyed!  
> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)


End file.
